


A Healthy Appetite

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which There Is Porridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Appetite

 "No no no," Boromir protested, batting at the damp cloth.  
  
"Yes yes yes," I replied, finally catching his chin. "How do you manage to make such a mess? "  
  
He had porridge on his hands, all over on his face, and even in his hair; jam was smeared from ear to ear, and milk was spilled all down the front of his tunic.  
  
"No, still hungry!" he insisted, pulling away from me. "More please!"  
  
I sighed, gave up, and handed him the last piece of toast. "I suppose I should just be glad that you have such a healthy appetite."    


End file.
